


Again

by french_crap



Series: Starless Sky [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies being out to be Fluffbuddies, Other, There's a bet involved, they're not a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_crap/pseuds/french_crap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire betted that "Yes, I can go to an Amusement Park. But I won't have fun!" while Jehan said that they will roller coaster (Take it as a verb. Like fucking. Fucking his mind out) his mind out. </p><p>Now they're trying to trick Grantaire into admitting that he does have fun, but both are far too intelligent to fall for each other.</p><p>Fall for each other. Well ... about that ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Jehan/Grantaire. Carnival/Amusement Park/Fair/whatever." sent by the adorabliest Aubrey (Which I would link, if I knew how to link on ao3, hah!) <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, Jehan is nonbinary (thus the they/them) and their appearance makes it very hard to be transphobic and go "but you're actually a guy/girl, right?".

“Again, again, again!“ Jehan squeaked, grabbing Grantaire’s hand and pulling him back to the end of the queue.

“Oh fuck me. Again?!” Grantaire sighed, exaggerating on the annoyance in his voice. He was having just as much fun as Jehan, but he was far too proud to admit that. Not because he was a particularly prideful person, but because this hadn’t been his own idea.

Jehan had suggested to go to an Amusement Park after they had spent an hour arguing over the philosophical existence of fun.

Grantaire had taken a nihilist’s side, saying that fun is what fun is because we consider it fun, while Jehan had countered that one can only take that much of an enjoyable activity before one’s grumpy face turns happy.

“You could make me watch as many American Hollywood comedies as you wish, if I don’t want to enjoy it, I won’t enjoy it. Adam Sandler can go fuck himself.”

“But if the jokes were really really good, you would eventually not be able to resist to have fun!”

“Wrong.”

“Right.”

“Prove me.”

A few seconds passed in which they just stared at each other, their eyes narrowed. Then Jehan smirked. “Funpark.”

Grantaire blinked. “Huh?”

“There’s a fair down the Seine. I remember you once said to ‘Ferre that you hate fairs. We ’ll go there and if you don’t have fun after we take all the good roller coasters, you win. If you do enjoy yourself, though, I win.”

A grin spread on Grantaire’s face. “Deal. What do I win?”

“My eternal recognition.” Jehan smirked back.

“Boo. Boring.”

“Take it or leave it, love.”

And he took it.

–

Now it was the fourth time that they were queuing up for the same roller coaster, thanks to the fact that – and both, Jehan and Grantaire should have thought of this before – there was really just one attraction available at this fair. Except for the very slow, very big wheel, that is.

“You shouldn’t drink all this beer, Grantaire. You're going to make yourself sick...”

“Now look at you, you cheeky sunflower.” Grantaire retorted immediately, “At first you force me to enjoy a vehicle that is pointlessly fast, and aimlessly dangerous only for us human beings to have ‘fun’ while it actually senselessly endangers me and my poor heart, yes, even my stomach, merely because you believe that I – Me! Me, who is more aware than anyone that our lives on this earth are futile and hold no deeper meaning – that I could enjoy such an absurd activity of pure meaningless and sheer waste of time! But now you also want me to give up my beer, the only thing I am willing to enjoy on our preposterous stay on this witless earth-”

He was shut off by Jehan pressing a kiss against his lips. “You know too many synonyms for the word 'useless’.” their hands still on Grantaire’s cheeks, they gave his nose a little nudge with their own.

“Damn. You noticed.” Grantaire smirked. His voice stopped sounding like the voice of an orator and tuned down to sound like his own, real and quiet voice. The one that always added an unobtrusive, unvoluntarily sound of melancholy to the melody of his words, no matter how big the grin was with which they were spoken. “I was nearly done. I still had to say forlorn, inept-”

Another kiss broke his trail of words. “Shush up.”

He did. Willingly.

–

When they finally made it to the start of the roller coaster, Grantaire didn’t carry the beer bottle around anymore. Jehan didn’t see when he had put it away, but when they noticed it, a soft smile curled up their lips.

“Again?!” the young teenager laughed, who worked for the fair company, who had opened the gate and fastened their belts the last three times already and who was starting to recognise them.

“Not my fault.” Grantaire grinned and shrugged, gesturing Jehan to sit down first.

When Jehan was busy making themself comfortable, the teenager stepped a little closer to Grantaire and pointed at them. Before Grantaire’s thoughts could turn suspicious, the teenager’s words shut them up. “Sorry to come off weird but you have a really pretty girlfriend. You’re lucky. I wish I’ll be that lucky, too one day.”

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, smirking in surprise. Not that he wasn’t used to those typically French, random conversations between strangers, but … girlfriend?

“You seem to be a really good guy. That’s cool. Just wanted to tell you that.”

It was one of those very rare occasions where Grantaire simply didn’t know how to reply. After a long minute in which he must have looked like a fish out of water, helplessly opening and closing his mouth again, Jehan’s voice called him back to the situation.

“Are you coming, love?”

Grantaire laughed and ran his hand through his hair before putting it on the teenager’s shoulder. “Be respectful, clean and cool, too then. I’m sure you’ll have a great success.”

As he sat next to Jehan and the roller coaster started driving up the 'hill’, Jehan gave him a questioning look. “What was that about?”

But Grantaire just laughed again, shaking his head. “You’re my girlfriend now.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Jehan replied in the blink of an eye.

Grantaire had to resist not turn to look at them to see their expression.

“Wonderful?”

“If that means that I get free ice cream, yes.”

“Free ice cream?” Now he did glance at Jehan. They seemed very eager to reach the top of the roller coaster, and the cheerfulness in their voice was mirrored by a beautiful smile on their lips.

“Well, of course. The boyfriend always buys ice cream because he loves his girlfriend.”

“You seem very well informed about heterosexual relationships.” Grantaire smirked and Jehan laughed. Their gaze was tucked to the sky, the only thing that was higher than them now. But Grantaire couldn’t take his eyes of them. “Does that mean you think I love you?”

“Well, of course.”

“Of course?”

“Of course! Or else you wouldn’t have taken the same ride four times in a row without enjoying yourself!”

“But I am - ” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Again. The coast was already rattling towards earth in an aimlessly dangerous speed.

–

They bought some hot wine and went up the giant wheel. The sun was already going down over Paris, and the many little houses had started turning on their lights, causing hundreds and hundreds of windows to twinkle. After they finished their wine, Grantaire scooted a little closer to his friend and smiled at them. Jehan didn’t smile back, but they did smile at the black sky.

“What came after the 'But I am’?” they eventually asked.

Grantaire chuckled. He immediately knew what Jehan meant. 'Of course you love me, or else you wouldn’t have done this without having fun’, they had said earlier on. And they weren’t wrong. Even if Grantaire hadn’t enjoyed himself today, he would still have followed Jehan up the roller coaster fives times. He did love his friend too much to disappoint them or spoil their fun. But it was a fact, too, that he had actually enjoyed himself today, which resulted in Jehan’s argumentation being faulty.

Oh, and Jehan knew this. Jehan had phrased it just the right way for Grantaire to admit that he was enjoying himself, only to keep himself from admitting that he loved Jehan. And it had nearly worked out. If the coaster had stood a second longer on the top of the rail he would have said exactly what Jehan wanted him to say to win their bet.

“I’m sorry, Prouvaire. But I simply didn’t enjoy myself today. I didn’t want to have fun, therefore I had no fun. The human creates and kills emotions by willpower, not by any extraneous influences. That’s how it is, and you need to deal with it!”

Jehan laughed, stomping their foot on the metallic floor of the big wheel’s little car, before they looked at Grantaire. “Zute, and I hoped I had you there.”

“Nope. I saw right through you, Prouvaire. Again.” Grantaire grinned. He, too, turned to face Jehan, circled his arms around them and kissed the lips he had kissed so many times, and planned on kissing plenty times more. When he drove his fingers into Jehan’s red hair, they smiled up at him, holding onto the lapel of Grantaire’s jacket. For a second he nearly forgot what he wanted to say as he gazed at the light brown eyes. But then he shook his head and laughed, still clasping Jehan’s waist. “I’m a liar, though. I did have fun today.”

At first Jehan didn’t reply. When they did, a shaky breath mingled into their laugh. “That was quite romantic.”

“I apologise.” Grantaire smirked and carefully kissed their lips again.

For a while they kept silent. Again. But then, with a sudden, nearly brusque motion Grantaire broke the gaze by stepping back, and cleared his throat. “What do you win?”

“Pardon?”

“What do you win? You won the bet, I had fun although I didn’t want to, you’re right, so what’s your prize? What do you want? Except my eternal recognition, of course.” Grantaire grinned the grin he always put on to cover his awkwardness. To cover unwanted feelings.

Jehan chuckled quietly. “How about some ice cream?”


End file.
